<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Lifestyles (of the rich and famous) by Nachsie</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457265">Lifestyles (of the rich and famous)</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie'>Nachsie</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Famous, Alternate Universe - Human, Alternate Universe - Punk, Alternate Universe - Rock Band, Alternate Universe - Romantic Comedy, Anal Sex, Angst and Fluff and Smut, Bottom Castiel/Top Dean Winchester, Castiel and Dean Winchester Falling in Love, Christmas, Christmas Crack, Christmas Fluff, Christmas Smut, Comedy, Creepy kids, Cute, Cute Ending, Dean Has a Dog, Declarations Of Love, Dog Jokes, Domestic Castiel/Dean Winchester, Domestic Fluff, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Gabriel/Sam Winchester, Eventual Smut, F/M, Falling In Love, Family Feels, Family Fluff, Famous Castiel (Supernatural), Famous Dean Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Fluff and Crack, Fluff and Smut, Forehead Kisses, Friendship/Love, Funny, Gay, Gay Sex, Good Parent John Winchester, Good Parent Mary Winchester, Gordon Walker Being an Asshole, Gordon walker is creepy, Hamster Azazel, Hamsters, Human, IMAGINE IF DEAN HAD A SUPPORTIVE LOVING FAMILY, Idiots in Love, Love, Love Confessions, M/M, Making Love, Meet the Family, Mention of Homophobic Parents, One Big Happy Family, One Shot, Oral Sex, Paparazzi Gordon Walker, Protective Sam Winchester, Romantic Comedy, Romantic Fluff, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Secret Identity, Secret Relationship, Secrets, Silly, Singer Castiel (Supernatural), Singer Dean Winchester, Strangers to Lovers, Teen Gabriel (Supernatural), Teen Sam Winchester, The Shining References, True Love, Twin Adam Milligan, Twin Michael, Young Adam Milligan, Young Michael, Young Sam Winchester, dog lucifer, loving and supportive family, perfect family</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-31</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-16</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 23:21:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>15,287</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28457265</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nachsie/pseuds/Nachsie</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel is a famous singer to the punk band Angels secretly dating a singer from a rival band. Castiel finds their relationship taking the next step when his boyfriend invites him for Christmas with his 'perfectly ordinary' family. Castiel learned very quickly that the word 'ordinary' varies when it comes to the Winchesters.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel &amp; Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester, Gabriel &amp; Sam Winchester, Gabriel/Sam Winchester, John Winchester &amp; Mary Winchester, John Winchester/Mary Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>145</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The proposal</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p>
  
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <b>Dean’s POV:</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“Fuck them,” Benny called as another punk band played loudly in the venue. </p><p> </p><p>So sure, The Hunters were booked. The most popular punk bands were. Except for the fact, there was a huge rivalry with the current band on stage. Dean watched the blue-eyed singer singing his heart out as Dean put a cigarette to his lips. Honestly, Dean didn’t remember why they supposedly hated each other. Started with the lead singer dating Dean’s girlfriend at the time, then supposedly started a love triangle in the media. That turned into songs people assumed was about the girl. Dean supposedly still loved her, yada yada. Years later, now everyone expected a heated confrontation when the singers were even in the same building.</p><p> </p><p>The song ended as Dean sat in a VIP booth smoking and drinking with some groupies watching the show. Dean and The Hunters had already gone and performed. Now to just enjoy the free booze and drink while the other band members enjoyed a side piece on their arm. Dean eyed Castiel who eyes scanned the room before noticing him. Castiel eyed him before he continued to thank the people for coming out tonight. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks for coming,” Castiel called as he was handed a drink. “Now you know guys know how to vibe.” Castiel comment. “Maybe not all bands here rocked tonight, but we sure ended with a bang-”</p><p> </p><p>“Boo!” Dean called loudly as Castiel looked amused and annoyed turning to look at Dean. </p><p> </p><p>“Got something to say, Winchester?” Castiel tilted his head as Dean blew out smoke. A light turned on to point on him as Dean put out his cigarette taking his time before he stood walking up to the stage. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah, I just think it’s cute you admit you suck tonight,” Dean stated, eyeing him. “You know ruining the vibe and all.” </p><p> </p><p>“I was talking about your shitshow,” Castiel scoffed. “Just trying to be nice and not call you out directly but since you advertise, I might as well.”</p><p> </p><p>“You couldn’t hit a good note if your life depended on it,” Dean stated. “I mean, you got my ex. Shows what scraps you work with.”</p><p> </p><p>“You mean the ex I stole from you?” Castiel asked amused. </p><p> </p><p>“You know what they say, another man’s trash and all-” Dean smirked as Castiel tossed his drink in his face. </p><p> </p><p>Dean closed his eyes as the drink hit him but before a fight could break out, their bodyguards and bandmates helped pull them away from the stage and crowd who were living in the drama. They went backstage in a private dressing room, they screamed at each other in case anyone was still watching, till they entered the private room. Their bodyguards gave them a nod closing the door confirming the two were alone. The second the door closed silence welcomed them from the world. </p><p> </p><p>The screaming stopped the second Dean and Castiel was alone, Castiel giggling at the whole event as Dean wiped his face of the liquid. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s just water.” Castiel laughed as Dean made a face at him. “Don’t be grumpy, we are going to be front-page again. Just in time for your new album, you’ll sell out.”  </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Dean mumbled trying to get something out of his eye as Castiel sighed grabbing a towel, and moved to help him dry his face. “Something's in my eye.”</p><p> </p><p>“Maybe ice got in it. Let me see.” Castiel moved to his eye glancing into it before he felt Dean’s hands slide against his waist. Castiel sighed fondly as Dean smiled cheekily at himself. Castiel happily wrapping his arms around his neck. “We...got to stop meeting like this, Winchester.” </p><p> </p><p>“...What’s the fun in that?” Dean mumbled as he leaned in pressing his lips to Castiel’s. Castiel smiled into the kiss as he pulled Dean closer. Castiel moaned softly into the kiss as Dean pulled back. “...Do you wanna go home? I want to go home.” </p><p> </p><p>“You always want to go home.” Castiel smiled moving to kiss him, Dean’s hands slid down his jeans cupping his ass. Castiel let out a most relieved moan. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I want to see you in some short shorts.” Dean beamed. “Can you blame me?” </p><p> </p><p>“Absolutely not, I just want to be home too,” Castiel admitted pulling away from Dean to take a seat on the desk and helping himself to the snacks. </p><p> </p><p>“What are you doing for Christmas?” Dean asked as Castiel blinked still chewing on the donut. </p><p> </p><p>“Nothing, why?” Castiel asked confused. He knew Dean went to visit his parents and siblings during Christmas. Castiel was in a rocky relationship with his own parents, he had no one but himself...and Dean now. “You decided to stay at home?” </p><p> </p><p>“No, but...Come spend Christmas with me,” Dean stated. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>--------</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Many years ago: Memory</b>
</p><p> </p><p><br/>
<br/>
Sure, they were dating. <br/>
<br/>
</p><p> </p><p>Secret and behind the scenes, hidden behind a feud people assumed they had when it was actually just flirting. If people looked past the paparazzi and made up headlines to sell magazines. They would have noticed that…woman Dean was ‘casually seeing’ was actually his best friend and famous cosmetologist to the stars, Charlie Bradbury. Who also happened to be Castiel’s hairdresser.  </p><p> </p><p>Dean was not so secretly bi and Castiel was so secretly gay. </p><p> </p><p>She was the one that saw the match. </p><p> </p><p>Castiel was at first not interesting in the matchmaking experience, she insisted they would make a good match. Though she wouldn’t tell him <em> who </em> she thought he would match with. She kept boosting Dean up, talking about how he was a singer who loved to keep his private life private. Was looking for a down-low relationship for the time being and...maybe they could see where it would go. </p><p> </p><p>Castiel kept refusing but one time Charlie took him to a party he was throwing. Castiel was surprised when Charlie told him to dress comfortably. This wasn’t going to be a big, celebrity get together? A chance to show off their wealth and privilege in a bullshit extravaganza with paparazzi...but it wasn’t. </p><p> </p><p>Dean owned a farm. </p><p> </p><p>Castiel took in the large fence for privacy as they drove into the farm, Gate only opened when Dean’s security had cleared them. They drove to the large farm home, there were a couple of cars out front. Castiel got out as Charlie walked up the old farmhouse and knocked on the door. Without the security and fence...Castiel would never imagine some famous singer lived here. It just seemed so ordinary. Even Castiel’s apartment as modest for what he was, seemed too much compared to here. </p><p> </p><p>“Charlie.” A man spoke moving to hug her almost instantly, Castiel took him in. He recognized the singer though he never had the pleasure of meeting him. “...You must be Castiel, I’m Dean.” </p><p> </p><p>Castiel seemed impressed that Dean knew him, but then again, Charlie must have talked both their ears off about each other. </p><p> </p><p>“Nice to meet you, Dean.” Castiel smiled moving to shake Dean’s outstretched hand. </p><p> </p><p>“Come on in, I hope you like steak.” Dean beamed as a large german shepherd walked over happy to greet them. “That’s Colonel. Don’t let him sucker you into the steak, he already ate.” Dean patted the dog as the dog panted happily as can be. Charlie happily kneeled to love on him. “Especially you Charlie.”</p><p> </p><p>“I am innocent.” Charlie lied as Dean ushered them towards the dining room, however when he noticed there were only three places set he turned to Charlie.</p><p> </p><p>“I thought you said it was a party,” Castiel said after seeing her game.</p><p> </p><p>“Did I say party?” Charlie scoffed pretending to be innocent. “Oops.”</p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, I don’t party unless I’m playing,” Dean admitted, Dean looked shy. “Home time is home time. I don’t bring the life home.” </p><p> </p><p>“That’s wonderful.” Castiel choked and worried Dean misinterpreted his comment. “I don’t like to party either, I just...believe we are being set up for a blind date.” </p><p> </p><p>“I figured,” Dean admitted as Charlie pretended to be shocked. “If you weren’t so cute, I might have just rejected the request to meet.” Castiel turned to him amused, Dean...was flirting with him. </p><p> </p><p>“If you weren’t so cute, I wouldn’t have come.” Castiel teased back as Charlie beamed like a toddler getting her way. </p><p> </p><p>“Wow-” Charlie pretended to gasp looking at her bare wrist. </p><p> </p><p>“-Look at the time.” Castiel and Dean rolled their eyes laughing realizing she was going to bail to get them alone. Her plan all along. </p><p> </p><p>“Rain check?” Charlie beamed innocently as she left with a mention of Dean taking Castiel home. Neither admitted to Charlie the sex they ended up having that night, and how Castiel stayed there for a week straight of sex and cuddling. Neither would admit to Charlie she was right, especially now a couple of years into this thing neither expected to happen nor last.</p><p> </p><p>-------</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Now: Castiel’s POV</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>...Dean was asking him to meet his family. The next step.</p><p> </p><p>Their next step.</p><p> </p><p>This was their next step.</p><p> </p><p>“Sure.” Castiel smiled nervously which made Dean beam happily.</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Dean asked as Castiel nodded trying to reassure him he was. </p><p> </p><p>“I’d love to meet your family.” Castiel nodded as Dean beamed happily pulling him into a kiss. Castiel kissed back softly when Benny pushed the door open. </p><p> </p><p>“Sorry, I needed my coat. I’m heading out.” Benny saluted as he reached in grabbing the coat.</p><p> </p><p>“Heading home so soon?” Dean called siding his hand into Castiel’s back pockets as Castiel looked at Benny.</p><p> </p><p>“I promised my wife I would come home early.” Benny beamed. “Lilith is teething and it’s driving her nuts.” </p><p> </p><p>“Alright.” Dean nodded as Benny nodded back.</p><p> </p><p>“Later. Be good.” Benny waved closing the door before Dean turned to Castiel. </p><p> </p><p>“Let’s go home,” Dean commented as he pulled his hands away from Castiel to grabbed for their large sweatshirts to hide as they made their way out of the employee doors. There were a couple of stranglers by the doors trying to meet the bands but no one paid the couple holding each other any mind. Dean and Castiel easily snuck away to Dean’s car parked in a secured employee parking area of the venue. Dean opened the door for Castiel as Castiel got in before Dean went to drive them home.</p><p> </p><p>Castiel wasn’t necessarily sure when he started living here, but he had. Castiel walked up to their farm being welcomed by Colonel who happily greeted his masters at the door. Castiel kneeled to give him all the attention before he took his shoes off at the door. Dean took off his coat and walked towards the bedroom to shower and change which he always did after a concert. Dean ushered Castiel with a smile to follow which Castiel smiled back in love happy to save water with him.</p><p> </p><p>_________________________________________________________________________</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Christmas eve: Castiel’s POV</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Castiel sucked in air as he felt the plane land, gripping the armrest of the first-class seat for a much different reason Dean was. Dean squeezing his hand in nerves from the ride. Dean was never much for planes. When they toured across-country, Dean was always in tears when they landed. Benny used to send a Snapchat of them landing and Dean gripping the seats like the plane was going down. Castiel still had a couple of those saved in his phone somewhere.</p><p> </p><p>Dean breathed a thank god as he wiped his face in relief as Castiel kissed his hand with loving care to comfort his loving boyfriend. Castiel watched Dean get up and stretch once they were allowed. Castiel had to stop himself from reaching up and touching his exposed abs when he raised his arms. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m starving,” Dean admitted as Castiel stood grabbing his stuff. </p><p> </p><p>“You are always hungry.” Castiel hummed pulling his hoodie up. Dean beamed innocently going to put on his own hoodie. </p><p> </p><p>It was funny how hard or easy it was to hide from the public. Dean didn’t wear makeup to perform, he did have a persona to be fair but Dean was just...Dean. It was hard to hide who he was since he looked like him always. Especially the recognizable tattoos on his arms. </p><p> </p><p>Castiel on the other hand never was recognizable. Castiel always wore heavy black eyeliner and had piercings he kept in when performing. The change was night and day to normal Castiel. Normal Castiel never had his hair slicked back, he had his one ear pierced but the rest were fake. That includes his eyebrow piercing, nose piercing, and multiple ear piercings. Castiel also had glasses which kept his Clark Kent powers of hiding up a lot. Singer Castiel was night and day compared to Normal Castiel. </p><p> </p><p>Castiel wiped his eye as they got off the plane to meet their security when he noticed he still had some eyeliner or mascara on his eyes despite wiping them off. Castiel mumbled a curse unamused by the fact he still had makeup on his face to meet Dean’s family. </p><p> </p><p>“Babe, do I still have makeup on?” Castiel asked blinking his blue doe eyes up at Dean. Dean eyed his face with love. </p><p> </p><p>“No, you look fine,” Dean stated as Castiel squinted his eyes at Dean suspicious of his comment, and went through his backpack for a makeup wipe. Castiel noticed makeup was still coming off as he handed Dean his glasses to wipe his eyes again as they walked out of the terminal.</p><p> </p><p>“I do,” Castiel commented as Dean recognized something. </p><p> </p><p>“Put your glasses on,” Dean commented protectively turning Castiel towards him shielding his face which Castiel understood meant that there was someone taking photos. Castiel shielded his face as Dean led him through the crowd of people who were flashing photos at them.</p><p> </p><p>Dean recognized the most annoying as Gordon Walker, the scummiest of the paparazzi. He had no morals and would do anything for a scoop. Gordon got his camera into Castiel’s face almost hitting him with it. Dean shoved him angrily back as everyone scrambled for a photo of the reaction. </p><p> </p><p>“Get that out of his face.” Dean hissed but Security separated them before it got any worse. Gordon eyed the reaction with amusement as everyone scrambled for a photo of Castiel.</p><p> </p><p>“Dean! Dean!” The voices called as Dean pretty much walked Castiel blind through the mob slowly forming. “Who is this? Is this your new man? What about Charlie? Rumors are Castiel’s about to purpose? Do you want her back? We know you still love her!” </p><p> </p><p>Dean said nothing as security walked beside them protectively keeping the reporters away as they led Dean and Castiel to a Towncar out front. Security opened the door for them which Dean allowed Castiel to slide in before himself. Security took the passenger seat before they drove away. Castiel pulled his hood back when they were driving moving to hold Dean as he snuggled close. It was funny how hard these paparazzi tried to get Castiel’s photo. They did get a good side profile of him a couple of times, but...no one ever realized Castiel was the singer. They thought he was just a nobody Dean was dating, even got his fake name Misha Collins published on a bunch of ‘who is dating who’ websites. </p><p> </p><p>See, Misha was a twenty-seven-year-old anti-social coder to the world.</p><p> </p><p>The opposite of Castiel Novak, the singer persona. </p><p> </p><p>Castiel glanced up at Dean as Dean stared out the window of his hometown, Castiel eyed his face. Dean mentioned his family a lot but never really mentioned his life here. He said that school was uneventful and eventually he dropped out to form a band. Which ended up being the best choice he ever made...which led Dean to him. </p><p> </p><p>Castiel wondered what type of family Dean had. Dean always mentioned his brothers and his parents. However, it was more ‘They are ordinary”’ when it came to more info. Castiel’s family was super mungo religious and only even talked to him because he paid their bills, but other than that...he liked the idea of ordinary...whatever ordinary was. </p><p> </p><p>After a couple of attempts to make sure they weren’t followed, they drove into Dean’s family estate. There was a large gate, which was mostly to keep the family’s privacy as well as keep photographers from sneaking good pictures when Dean visited. Castiel blinked when a blonde woman came running out of the house as the car pulled up. Dean lit up as she waited for the car to stop before she threw open the door. Dean got out to happily embrace her, she held him tightly as Castiel got out the other side and went to grab their bags placing them on the ground. Castiel took in her beautiful blonde waves and dazzling blue eyes as she pulled back to cup Dean’s face. </p><p> </p><p>“I missed you.” The woman, Castiel recognized as Mary whispered as Dean beamed innocently. Castiel blinked back into reality as their town car drove away leaving the security guard made himself at home at his post near the gate. Castiel realized how small he felt with the car gone and being the only thing to look at. Castiel wasn’t sure how Dean’s family would react to him, a male punk singer as Dean’s mother looked over his shoulder at Cas. Mary smiled knowingly at Dean pulling her hand away from his face. “And you must be Castiel!” </p><p> </p><p>Castiel waved lightly but Mary pulled him into a tight hug as though she knew him for years. Castiel hesitantly returned the hug, they embraced for just as long as Dean and Mary had before Mary pulled back touching Castiel’s face with love.</p><p> </p><p>“Nice to meet you, Mary.” Castiel choked adjusting his glasses but Mary laughed with love.</p><p> </p><p>“Please! Call me mom!” Mary laughed as she placed a loving touch on his shoulder. “Come on in.” Mary led them inside as Dean grabbed their bags off the ground and followed them in. Castiel glanced back at Dean as Mary led him away, but Dean was already heading upstairs to put their bags away. “Come meet the family.”</p><p> </p><p>“O-Oh, okay.” Castiel nodded nervously pushing his glasses up on his face, Mary walked him to the living room. Castiel took in the tons of Macaroni art on the walls in picture frames. The whole house seemed full of this kind of art. “Ah, did the kids make these?” Castiel asked curiously. “They are beautiful.”</p><p> </p><p>“Oh, no. It’s a hobby of mine.” Mary laughed. “I’m telling you, it’s a big booming art trend right now. I’m still a beginner but I’m telling you to invest in some art. It will be worth millions.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’ll keep that in mind.” Castiel smiled as Mary ushered them were two identical twin four-year-old boys sat playing with matching toy trucks. Both sporting Dean’s same dirty blond hair but had Mary’s blue eyes. They didn’t seem to be blessed with the same freckles as Dean though. It was obvious to Castiel they were Dean’s siblings. They glanced up seeing their mother come in. </p><p> </p><p>“Cas, This is Adam and Michael.” Mary beamed. “They are our youngest and really like the Shining movie.” Mary waved off the comment as the twins stared emotionlessly into Castiel’s soul, Castiel smiled uncomfortably. “...Yeah, they do that. Ignore them, it’s much creepier when they stand in the hall at night. Still makes me jump.” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, they do what?” Castiel blinked as Mary led him along towards the garage. Mary walked into the open garage door seeing a man working on a small miniature. He wore some weird looking eyeglass magnifier as he finished placing a small window on the building. </p><p> </p><p>“John, Dean and his cute boyfriend are here,” Mary called as John turned to him pulling the magnifier off his face smiling. Castiel couldn’t help but smile back as John stood moving to take his hand and shake it. Castiel took in John’s scrappy appearance of a beard and tanned skin. His black hair was very short compared to his beard. Castiel could see Dean got his smile from John, as well as his handshake. </p><p> </p><p>“Pleasure...to meet you,” John spoke a pause in his words to show how sincere he was. </p><p> </p><p>“A pleasure as well.” Castiel beamed as John turned to his work. </p><p> </p><p>“Come look at my newest creation.” John ushered as Castiel walked over to take a good look at the New york city made out of a mixture of food and plastic. It was beautifully done.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, this is amazing,” Castiel stated astonished. “This is so cool.” </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” John breathed pretty happily with himself. “I only get one shot with this, so I hope it looks great.”</p><p> </p><p>“One shot?” Castiel asked as John beamed innocently. “Why do you get one shot?”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s a YouTuber. He makes these little miniatures for his series.” Mary beamed moving to hold her husband with love.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow, that’s literally so cool,” Castiel stated impressively before adding. “Still don’t get what’s going to happen to it though?” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, he’s going to happen to it.” John kissed his wife’s head before he poked his front pocket. The pocket moved as though annoyed at being touched when a small hamster poked his head out of his pocket. “This is the star of the show, Azazel.” Castiel smiled confusedly as he moved to pet the hamster. </p><p> </p><p>“Hi, little guy,” Castiel whispered as John pulled a sunflower seed and offered it to the content hamster who chewed on it.</p><p> </p><p>“My sets are for him to destroy. I made Hamster monster shorts.” John explained. “Once I am done, Azazel goes to find the food pieces and eats them. He’s going to be King Kong this short. I even dressed a sunflower seed as Anna Darrow.” John held up the small seed with cheese whipped hair and a white chocolate hair. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh,” Castiel spoke confused but supportive as John beamed happily. </p><p> </p><p>“When it’s done, it’s going to look so sweet,” John stated before he touched the hamster’s head. “Anyways, I should go to see my son.” </p><p> </p><p>“O-Of course.” Castiel nodded as John patted his shoulder before moving to find Dean. </p><p> </p><p>“Come on, we got two more.” Mary beamed as she walked out to the backyard where a tall teenage boy stood with a dog and a shorter teenage boy. </p><p> </p><p>Castiel guessed they were about seventeen or eighteen. Castiel could guess right away that the tallest one was a family member. Simply because of the fact he looked so much like John. The other boy who was wearing a sweater way too big for him, which Castiel guessed was the taller one. </p><p> </p><p>“Cas, this is our last son, Sam and this is his boyfriend Gabriel.” Mary offered as Castiel waved shyly. They looked the most...normal out of the family unit. Gabriel sat on a skateboard holding his knees and Sam just stood next to him. Castiel noticed the Golden retriever dog sitting next to Gabriel. Castiel paused feeling as though someone was...watching him, it was hard to explain. Castiel turned to look back towards the house when he cursed jumping back to see Adam and Michael just standing there behind him emotionlessly. </p><p> </p><p>“Jesus.” Castiel cursed holding his chest as the twins looked at him.</p><p> </p><p>“They do that.” Everyone but the twins commented.</p><p> </p><p>“Mom, can we get a snack?” The twins said in unison and a very creep horror movie child way as Mary nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, let’s go get you one,” Mary stated leading them back towards the house as Castiel slowly turned towards the teens. </p><p> </p><p>“...So you’re Dean’s boyfriend?” Gabriel asked looking up at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah.” Castiel nodded shyly as he pushed his glasses up.</p><p> </p><p>“What do you think of our weird Brady Bunch?” Sam asked eyeing him.</p><p> </p><p>“...Interesting to say the least…” Castiel admitted. </p><p> </p><p>“Everyone in my family’s a bit weird,” Sam confessed.</p><p> </p><p>“...I’m waiting for your shoe to drop.” Castiel teased as Gabriel chuckled amused by that. “Coming from a family like this, you got to be weird too.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m not weird,” Sam stated as Gabriel laughed. “I come from a hamster video maker and a mother who thinks macaroni noodle art is going to boom. With a famous singer as an older brother and the rejected Shining twins as younger siblings. I think one can skip the curse.” </p><p> </p><p>“Tell him what you made this summer.” Gabriel teased, Sam blushed and turned away as Gabriel moved to the dog’s collar. Castiel heard something click on as Gabriel kneeled in front of the dog. </p><p> </p><p>“Lucifer, want to play ball?” Gabriel asked as the dog’s tail wagged and barked before sound came out of the collar.</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck no!” The collar sounded. “You fetch, I no go.” Gabriel glanced up at Castiel amused.</p><p> </p><p>“Holy shit, did he just talk?” Castiel kneeled, petting the dog as he examined the collar.</p><p> </p><p>“Sam made a collar to translate barks into words. Unfortunately, Lucy is a sarcastic asshole.” Gabriel pet the dog as the dog panted. </p><p> </p><p>“So like you’re a genius.” Castiel choked out very impressed as Gabriel stood.</p><p> </p><p>“Sam is wanted by like every school,” Gabriel stated. “I would say his only weirdness is dating me. I’m not as brilliant as him.” </p><p> </p><p>“You are so brilliant.” Sam frowned at the insult to his boyfriend as Gabriel moved to hug him.</p><p> </p><p>“They are a bit much at first, the family, but they are so amazing,” Gabriel reassured. “Coming from an outsider’s perspective.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.” Castiel smiled shyly as Gabriel smiled softly back at him when hands circled his waist. Castiel didn’t have to turn to see it was Dean who held him softly.</p><p> </p><p>“No one is giving you trouble, are they?” Dean asked as Castiel laughed. </p><p> </p><p>“No, your family is wonderful...the dog is questionable.” Castiel looked at Lucifer who panted. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m best.” Lucifer barked as the collar translated. “Fuck head.”</p><p> </p><p>“Okay, time to turn off the collar.” Dean leaned down. </p><p> </p><p>“No catch me, fuck face.” Lucifer barked before Dean could. Dean sighed, turning to look at Sam.</p><p> </p><p>“I’m working on the kinks.” Sam shrugged.</p><p> </p><p>“What about a censor for his mouth?” Dean asked. </p><p> </p><p>“I tried, but then he broke it up to get past the censor,” Sam stated. “Fu….ck. You.” Sam mimicked as Dean chuckled. “It’s easier on the ears to leave it uncensored.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fair, I guess,” Dean stated. “Hey, Gabriel. Keeping Sam good.”</p><p> </p><p>“Trying,” Gabriel commented as Dean ruffled his hair before turning to Castiel.</p><p> </p><p>“Don’t worry about Gabriel. Consider him as part of the family. He won’t run to the media.” Dean reassured which made Castiel admitted a little more relaxed. “He knows everything everyone else in my family knows.” Castiel nodded happily to feel open and normal for a change.</p><p> </p><p>“My mom’s the family lawyer. She made me sign an NDA.” Gabriel wiggled his eyebrows. “That’s how I even met Sam, thanks to Dean getting famous. My mom would bring me over to play with the kids while working with Dean and his parents. One thing led to another, we became friends and then boyfriends.” </p><p> </p><p>“I take all the credit.” Dean playfully boasted as Gabriel chuckled. “You can thank me by making me your man of honor one day.”</p><p> </p><p>“Please, Lucifer’s the best choice for that.” Sam teased as Dean beamed moving to hug his brother. </p><p> </p><p>“You are part of the Angels, ya?” Gabriel asked as Castiel turned to him. “You don’t look like you.”</p><p> </p><p>“Good.” Castiel laughed at that. “Do you listen to my music?” Gabriel blushed looking away as Sam mouthed he was a big fan. </p><p> </p><p>“I actually bought them tickets to your concert.” Dean chuckled. “Before we started dating.”</p><p> </p><p>“Really?” Castiel asked as Gabriel blushed harder.</p><p> </p><p>“For Gabriel’s birthday. They even got VIP.” Dean winked at Gabriel who blushed harder. “Did I blow your cover?”</p><p> </p><p>“I was <em> trying </em> not to make things weird.” Gabriel huffed crossing his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s okay, the dog talked to me, it’s already weird,” Castiel stated. “So you got VIP? Do you have a picture?” </p><p> </p><p>Gabriel nodded shyly as he pulled out his Instagram and went down to a photo from a bit ago. Ah, he didn’t remember them because they were closer to preteens than adults. Gabriel held Castiel in a hug, wearing makeup like Castiel’s, decked out in their merch. Gabriel’s hair was spiked up and he was giving a rock hand sign. Sam also stood in the photo, if it weren’t for Sam’s babyface, he would have thought he was older than he was. Sam was just so tall compared to his companion. </p><p> </p><p>Castiel cringed at his look though, letting out a loving laugh. Castiel’s persona was still being worked on. He went through a hard makeup phase then. Oh, the memories. </p><p> </p><p>“I vaguely remember this.” Castiel laughed as Gabriel beamed so happy Castiel recognized him even a little. “Wow, small world.” </p><p> </p><p>“Your concert was our first date.” Gabriel smiled into his phone as Castiel smiled at the cuteness as Gabriel showed some more photos of the band. </p><p> </p><p>“Did you guys sneak a kiss?” Castiel teased as Gabriel blushed harder.</p><p> </p><p>“I got a kiss on the cheek.” Sam wiggled his eyebrows. “Very serious preteen kisses.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oooo.” Castiel teased Gabriel who covered his face. “How about before I leave, we take a selfie,” Castiel spoke as Gabriel lit up. “I will make up myself just for you so you can post it.” </p><p> </p><p>“Sick.” Gabriel beamed as Castiel smiled back. </p><p> </p><p>“Kids!” Mary called as she waved them in. “Dinner’s ready!” Gabriel and Sam moved towards the house as Dean wrapped an arm around Castiel’s waist. </p><p> </p><p>“My family isn’t too much are they?” Dean asked as Castiel turned to him. “They...haven’t scared you away right?” </p><p> </p><p>“No, I love them,” Castiel stated. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I promise, it’s only for the next couple of days and we can go back home,” Dean stated. “So if it gets too much, just remember that.”</p><p> </p><p>“I’m okay. More than okay.” Castiel reassured as Dean smiled at him before they walked to the house to have dinner. Castiel was the last through the door which Dean stopped him from closing.</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, be careful, you slam the door too hard we won’t be able to get it open,” Dean commented showing him how to close the door. </p><p> </p><p>“Have you been locked out?” Castiel teased.</p><p> </p><p>“It happens, that door is always breaking,” Mary explained. “When the twins were two, I once got locked outside because I kicked the door too hard. The keys were inside, the front door was locked.” She laughed at her expense.</p><p> </p><p>“What did you do?” Castiel asked with a laugh.</p><p> </p><p>“I ended up having to uber to Sam’s school to get his house keys.” Mary started with a sigh. “The kids were fine, they napped the whole time I was gone. They didn’t even notice. Besides we had Lucy here to keep the twins from going insane.” Mary leaned down rubbing Lucifer’s face.</p><p> </p><p>“I good dog.” Lucifer bark translated. </p><p> </p><p>“The best.” Mary kissed him as they went to the living room to eat.</p><p> </p><p>Castiel blinked watching the hamster eating from his tiny plate at the table, the hamster was constantly chewing as it looked at Castiel. Castiel eyed him as everyone ate like it was a normal scene. Sometimes the hamster would run around the table and sit next to someone’s plate. Mostly John’s sitting there like a begging dog till John offered him a hamster safe option from his plate. The hamster would shove it into his cheeks and bolt back towards the toy plate to help himself to his own plate. </p><p> </p><p>“So Castiel, tell me about yourself,” Mary asked as she chewed on her food.</p><p> </p><p>“Um, I’m a singer,” Castiel spoke hesitating, man, he was always bad at talking about himself.</p><p> </p><p>“Ah, yes. Dean told us.” Mary stated. “Very rocking cool.” Mary did the rock sign as Sam groaned in embarrassment. “You have a wonderful voice.”</p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.” Castiel blushed as Dean took his hand. </p><p> </p><p>“Castiel is actually in college trying to get his bachelor's degree.” Dean offered as Mary looked on impressed. </p><p> </p><p>“Wow! What are you in college for?” Mary asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Computer Science.” Castiel pushed his glasses up. “I really am into coding and game design. It’s a hobby of mine.”</p><p> </p><p>“He’s actually making a mobile app,” Dean stated as Castiel blushed. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s not done yet,” Castiel stated. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, What is your mobile app going to be?” Mary asked. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s a mobile game,” Castiel stated. “I am still trying to figure out the story but so far but I was thinking of a murder mystery.” </p><p> </p><p>“Wow! That sounds fun.” Mary nodded excitedly as Castiel blushed. </p><p> </p><p>“Thanks.” Castiel waved off the praise as Dean smiled at him with love. </p><p> </p><p>“Sam! SAM!” Lucifer’s collar went off as he begged for scrap. Sam turned to him as he sighed offering the bread he was eating. Lucifer munched on it happily. Castiel looked around the table before noticing the twins had excused themselves sometime during the dinner. Castiel didn’t even notice them leave, Castiel jumped when he noticed the twins standing right behind him. </p><p> </p><p>“Jesus!” Castiel cursed holding his chest as the twins slightly tilted their heads looking at him. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you want to play?” The twins asked.</p><p> </p><p>“Not tonight, you bums.” Dean patted their chests. “It’s late, we are turning in after dinner, Santa’s coming tonight.” </p><p> </p><p>“Awe.” The twins looked disappointed as Castiel wiped his mouth. </p><p> </p><p>“We can play for a moment, I’m done anyway.” Castiel stood. “Thank you for dinner, Mrs-... I mean, mom.” Mary beamed at the title. “Come on, Adam and Michael. Let’s go play.” The twins moved towards the connected living room. Castiel sat on the floor as the twins handed him some toys. Dean watched him with love as Castiel played with him. </p><p> </p><p>___________________________________________________________________________</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Castiel breathed tiredly as he heard Dean close the door to their bedroom. Castiel took a seat on the bed as Dean stood before him.</p><p> </p><p>“Tired?” Dean asked as Castiel nodded slightly. Dean kissed his forehead before he pulled his shirt over his head to change as Castiel eyed him with a bit more energy. Dean raised an eyebrow noticing the look. “Not as tired as you thought?”</p><p> </p><p>“I think I got a bit more energy.” Castiel smiled, taking Dean’s hand and pulling him towards the bed. Dean happily allowed Castiel to pull him towards him. Castiel happily kissed Dean’s chest. Dean’s hand moved to Castiel’s hair as Castiel unbuttoned Dean’s jeans, kissing down his body as Dean smiled down at him. </p><p> </p><p>________________________________________________________________________</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Gordon’s POV:</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Gordon Walker eyed the small security detail stood near the front gate, Dean always had a small detail with him when visiting his family. Gordon needed some good photos to sell of this Misha guy Dean was sleeping with. Gordon was the only one who got a good side photo of him, but that photo wasn’t enough to get him any useful info to get him a better photo. Gordon climbed the fence, dropping into the yard. Gordon landed on his feet before he glanced up at the lit-up window in the dark house. </p><p> </p><p>Gordon studied this house’s layout before when it was posted online after Dean bought it and knew which room was the guest room by the amount of time he studied the place. Gordon eyed the tree near the window before he climbed up it. Gordon got to the top as he eyed the room. Blessed to all the lights being on as Dean engaged in a sexual act with his lover. </p><p> </p><p>Dean mouthing at his lover’s cock as he took his time to pleasure Misha, as Dean’s fingers prepped Misha’s hole. Misha’s glasses were skewed on his face as Misha closed his eyes biting at his fingers in pleasure. Gordon took out his camera from the holder strap on his side. Making sure his camera settings had turned off the flash. Gordon pulled the Camera up, snapping a photo of the sexual act. </p><p> </p><p>Taking his time to slide up Misha’s tanned body to his face. He had to be careful he didn’t take too many at once or risked being caught, at one point putting on video while he also snapped photos. He took a picture of Dean’s plump lips mouthing Castiel’s cock. So sure, magazines wouldn’t take them, but he could still sell them. He had plenty of clients who would pay to see Dean sucking cock online. Though it wasn’t Gordon’s cup of tea...</p><p> </p><p>After all, Money is money.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>__________________________________________________________________________</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Castiel’s POV:</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Dean pulled away from his cock as Dean moved in between Castiel’s open and waiting legs. Castiel wrapped his arms around Dean’s shoulder as Dean moved to kiss his lips. Castiel mewed softly into the kiss. Panting and desperate for Dean’s cock as Castiel slid an arm down to move Dean’s cock to his hole. Dean pulled back and smiled as he eyed his face.</p><p> </p><p>“I love it when you’re like this.” Dean cooed. “So fucking desperate for my cock.” Castiel moaned nodding in agreement as Castiel moved to grip Dean’s ass begging him to fuck him. It only helped tease him more with Dean’s tip teasing his hole. Castiel kissed him desperately.</p><p> </p><p>“You can’t suck me off that good and not fuck the daylights out of me.” Castiel whimpered needing as Dean eyed his face with a chuckle before he moved to press into him. </p><p> </p><p>Castiel gasped arching his back, Dean moved to kiss his neck. Dean didn’t wait to move, slowly thrusting into his lover. Castiel closed his eyes mumbling a string of curses under his breath. They were keeping it down, their bodies moving against each other. Dean rocking slowly and easily making Castiel gasp loudly. Glad their room was a bit isolated from the others. </p><p> </p><p>“Dean.” Castiel swallowed moving to hold Dean’s back with one hand as the other dug his nails into Dean’s back. </p><p> </p><p>Castiel started to rock back against his lover gasping against Dean’s ear. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>------</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Many years ago: Memory</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Dean was always so good at keeping his grunts so soft and quiet. He wondered why Dean did that and asked him once after Dean had finished fucking his brains out. They were still in that sorta awkward dating kinda phase as Dean helped himself to the fridge grabbing himself something to drink. They had fucked in the living room, Castiel was so desperate to see Dean naked they never made it to the bedroom. He remembered taking in Dean’s heavily tattooed body as Dean drank down some water from a water bottle. </p><p> </p><p>“You’re asking me <em> why </em> I’m so quiet during sex,” Dean asked like it was silly as he went for another sip before returning to his side.</p><p> </p><p>“Yeah,” Castiel asked playfully. “I have to strain to hear you grunt or moan.” Castiel took Dean’s water when offered and drank down some of the cold water. </p><p> </p><p>“Because.” Dean chuckled. “I’d rather hear you than me. If I’m too loud, I can’t enjoy those little whimpers you make.” Dean cupped Castiel’s chin and softly kissed his lips. “...And I’m completely madly in love with those little whimpers.” Castiel blushed eyeing his face...they never mentioned the ‘love’ word before.</p><p> </p><p>“And...And the ow...owner of the moans?” Castiel whispered as Dean tilted his face and eyed his face. “Are you...completely madly in love with them too?”</p><p> </p><p>“You <em> really </em> are asking me if I’m in love with you, Novak?” Dean eyed his face as Castiel shyly nodded. “...If you have to ask, I’m doing a bad job of asking if you wanted to be exclusive…”</p><p> </p><p>“You want to be exclusive?” Castiel choked surprised as Dean nodded softly. Tears filled Castiel’s eyes as he blinked them away. “God. I was worried...I-I was just falling for you so hard, Dean-” </p><p> </p><p>“Cas, you are the only person who has a key to my house and is allowed through the gate with total access even when I’m not home....” Dean chuckled, kissing his tears away. “I’m so fucking madly in love with you, Novak...” </p><p> </p><p>“I’m <em> so </em> madly in love with you too, Dean.” Castiel pulled his forehead to Dean’s as they just held each other. Castiel remembered praying. Please...let this be forever.</p><p> </p><p>-----</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Now: Gordon’s POV</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Gordon watched Misha attempt to turn Dean, Dean didn’t hesitate to let him as Misha slowly rolled himself on Dean’s cock. Whimpering in pleasure as Dean grabbed for Misha’s waist to thrust into him deeply. Gordon could tell they were getting close. Gordon took the opportunity to take some good face shots of Misha. Misha rolling his hip eagerly as they grew close. Misha whimpered and gasped as Dean sat up to kiss him. The sex was grinding and rough. Misha was the first to cum, spilling cum onto their stomachs. </p><p> </p><p>“I-I’m cumming.” Misha choked a bit loudly, his body tensing as Dean taking the opportunity to slam up into Misha, milking Misha of cum with each thrust. Their skin slapping together could be heard by Gordon. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m cumming, Cas. Fuck Castiel.” Dean cursed a growl pulling Castiel’s hair earning a pleased whimper. “I love you so much.”</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>...Wait? Did he call him, Castiel? </p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Gordon blinked in surprise zooming in as he tried to get a good angle on Castiel. </p><p> </p><p>“I love you, I love you..” Castiel whimpered, biting his hip as he rolled his hips harder.</p><p> </p><p>Dean tensed starting to cum as well, pounding them through his orgasm. Castiel gasped as he could only look down watching Dean’s cock throbbing in his release. Dean’s thrusts slowing down till Castiel was the only one grinding. Taking Dean for all he was worth, he slid a hand down massaging the contracting balls in his hands. </p><p> </p><p>Dean panted watching his cock twitching with little squirts of remaining cum in his shaft till his body stilled. Castiel smirked in victory as Dean pulled him into a loving kiss. Castiel laughed with love as he pulled himself off of Dean’s cock as Dean held him in his arms snuggling into each other's arms just holding each other.</p><p> </p><p>Castiel panted in Dean’s arms closing his eyes as Dean touched his face in love.</p><p> </p><p>“I think I’m madly, truly, and deeply in love with you, Novak.” Dean touched his bottom lip with love before he kissed him. Castiel lovingly kissed back just holding his lover as Gordon snapped photos galore.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>NOVAK?!<br/>
<br/>
THE NOVAK?!</p><p> </p><p>AS IN CASTIEL NOVAK?!</p><p> </p><p>THE LEAD SINGER IN THE ANGELS?!</p><p> </p><p>DEAN WINCHESTER’S RIVAL WAS ACTUALLY HIS LOVER?!</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Gordon took a couple more photos till the couple reached over and turned off their bedroom lights to go back to sleep. Gordon thanked God for this wonderful information as he put his camera. This was going to be such an amazing stack of bills. Gordon climbed down not noticing someone had opened the back door to the house, leading from the house to the backyard. Gordon hopped down from the tree just so high on life, he was going to be so fucking-</p><p> </p><p>A loud growl made Gordon tense. Gordon stopped slowly turning towards the sound seeing a very very angry lab. Shit, they must have brought him out to pee and Gordon was so distracted he missed it. </p><p> </p><p>“N-...Nice doggy.” Gordon put his hands out hesitantly but the dog growled harder. “Good puppy...I’ll just...go.”</p><p> </p><p>“You dinner.” Lucifer barked. “I eat you now.” </p><p> </p><p>Gordon’s eyes widened as he yelped in fear, bolting towards the closest way to get out of harm's way. Lucifer bolted towards the Winchester house and slammed the door behind him. The dog barked and growled, losing his shit at the door to the man.</p><p> </p><p>“I. Eat. You.” Lucifer threatened as Gordon breathed in relief.</p><p> </p><p>“D-Did that dog just talk?!” Gordon cursed in surprise before realizing where he was. He watched the dog try to find another way in leaving the back door. The house remained quiet. </p><p> </p><p>They were still asleep...Good. </p><p> </p><p>Gordon moved to try to get the back door open...but it was stuck. Gordon struggled with it but the backdoor would not open. </p><p> </p><p>Gordon cursed before he looked around before walking to the front door. He peered out the peephole seeing security hanging out near the front door, talking to the other security guard who was about to take over for the late shift. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Gordon mentally moaned as he decided to try to see if he could slip out a side door in the garage. Gordon walked to the open door leading to the garage. Walking in he grabbed his phone to make light when he noticed a shadow rising on the wall of the garage. A large looking beast of a shadow grew up the entire length of a wall. Gordon looked at the wall in fear, taking in what looked like a giant monkey shadow. Gordon looked on, if they had a talking evil dog...what ELSE did these guys have?!</p><p> </p><p>A loud King Kong roar exploded into the room along with flashing lights as Gordon screamed in horror, turning he bolted out of the room. </p><p> </p><p>______________</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>John’s POV:</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>John raised his head from his video camera as he glanced around the room confused. He paused the music, listening intently but heard nothing. He was pretty sure he didn’t put a scream on the king kong roar. </p><p> </p><p>“Am I hearing things Azazel?” John cooed picking up the small brown and white hamster dressed up in a small monkey costume hat with a cute little monkey tail. Azazel was chewing on the small bit of car he had been eating in the scene. “Maybe you are just too good of an actor, hmm?” </p><p> </p><p>Azazel, contently laid in John’s arms, reached out grabbing his ‘costar’ nearby him, and started to eat the sunflower seed.</p><p> </p><p>“Whoa, workplace harassment.” John choked as he took the seed from the stubborn hamster. John sighed seeing Anna was now headless. “...Do you know how long that took me?” Azazel reached over, snatching back Anna finishing off the sunflower. “...You are lucky you are cute.” John pet under his chin as Azazel relaxed in his hand. “Now where were we...” John glanced at his set before placing the hamster down and restarting the music. “...And Action.”</p><p> </p><p>_______________</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Gordon’s POV:</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Gordon moved up the stairs in a panic, panting as he tried to think of a way out of this hell hole. A window. All he needed to do was find a window.</p><p> </p><p>“Gordon, calm down,” Gordon spoke to himself. “These are normal people and this is normal-” Gordon’s thoughts stopped when he noticed two twin boys holding hands at the end of the hall. Gordon took in the small blue-eyed boys with the coldest stare. It was like something out of a horror movie. He recognized them as Dean’s younger twin brothers but...they stared so creepily at him that Gordon swallowed. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Gordon.” The twins spoke emotionlessly at the stranger in their home, making Gordon’s eyes widen. “Come and play with us.” </p><p> </p><p>“Fuck, no.” Gordon choked backing up. “H-... How do you know my name?” </p><p> </p><p>“Come and play with us, Gordon.” The twins spoke. “Forever...and ever...and ever-” Gordon slammed into the wall causing Macaroni to shower down on him and the stairs from one of Mary’s macaroni art. Gordon fell to his knees screaming and cowering as everyone else opened the doors to their bedroom. Even John accompanied by Lucifer came up to the stairs seeing the stranger.  Dean was the first to come out along with Sam whose room was right next to the screaming Gordon as Dean blinked in surprise. </p><p> </p><p>“Gordon?!” Dean growled upset as Castiel came out wearing Dean’s shirt like a nightgown. “What the hell are you doing here?” </p><p> </p><p>“What the hell am I-?!” Gordon choked. “I came here for the scoop and instead I got a fucking horror movie with a fucking monster in the garage, a talking dog, and the fucking kids from The Shining who knew my fucking name!” Gordon forced himself to stand in fear. “I know your dirty little secret! I know your dating Castiel Novak and all the proof is right here!” Gordon laughed like he had the upper hand clutching his camera. “So stay back.”</p><p> </p><p>Castiel tensed. </p><p> </p><p>He was a secretly gay man, he wasn’t even out to his parents…</p><p> </p><p>His parents were super-religious, they named him after an angel for christ's sake. If he came out to his parents, he knew he would lose his family forever. Tears filled his eyes as Castiel held himself looking away. </p><p> </p><p>“Look, Gordon,” Dean spoke putting his hands up to show he meant no harm. “I’ll pay you, please, just forget everything you saw,” Dean begged. Castiel’s eyes shot to Dean. Dean...was trying to protect his secret. “Whatever you want. I will literally give you anything.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fuck no. Do you know how much I can make selling your fucking sex tape and some photos of you two?” Gordon laughed coldly. “More than you can afford!”</p><p> </p><p>“What the fuck is <em> wrong </em>with you?” Mary hissed moving to Gordon and shoved him back against the wall. “Leave them alone, or else you will have to deal with me.” </p><p> </p><p>“I never hit a woman but-” Gordon threatened but John moved to grab his collar. </p><p> </p><p>“-And you never will!” John hissed. Gordon punched John sending him to the ground.  </p><p> </p><p>“John!” Mary cried. Azazel shot out of John’s front pocket in anger, shooting up his leg, he bit into Gordon’s skin. Gordon screamed in pain, Gordon grabbed at the little monkey dressed hamster who screamed in pain. Gordon threw the hamster down the stairs. </p><p> </p><p>“Azazel!” John cried in fear as he cradled his broken nose, tears welling up in his eyes. Azazel...he couldn’t survive a fall from the banister...especially that hard. Mary held him as he cried, there was nothing they could do to him, especially with the sex tape.</p><p> </p><p>“Enough! Now! Me and my camera will be leaving!” Gordon hissed. “And you can’t stop me or I’ll release the sex tape. If you let me go, I give you my word I will only release the PG photos.” </p><p> </p><p>“You’re a bastard, you think we can let you walk out with any of that?” Dean snapped ready to fight him. “This isn’t over-”</p><p> </p><p>“No...It is.” Castiel spoke as everyone turned. “...I’m done with this. I’m tired of living in fear.”</p><p> </p><p>“Cas?” Dean looked at him with worry taking his hand, Castiel reached up cupping his face looking sincere. </p><p> </p><p>“Dean, I’m madly in love with you. Madly.” Castiel choked in tears. “I’m tired of hiding it. I want to grow old with you, Dean. I dream of it all, Dean and we can’t keep going if I am going to hide who I love.” </p><p> </p><p>“Cas...Are you saying you would marry me if I asked?” Dean asked as Castiel nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“Of course, stupid.” Castiel breathed softly pressing their foreheads together as Dean just held him. Castiel wiped his tears pulling away from Dean. “Delete the video and you can publish the PG stuff. Show us that it’s PG and you can just go.” </p><p> </p><p>“I-I want it in writing.” Gordon swallowed as Castiel cursed, going back in the room grabbing a paper, and starting to write. “No repercussions for any of this. I delete the sex tape and walk out a free man with your consent that these photos were taken with your say so.” </p><p> </p><p>“Cas-” Dean tried but Castiel held out the paper. </p><p> </p><p>“We have no choice,” Castiel mumbled holding himself as Gordon took the paper. Gordon seemed to agree with the writing shoving it into his pocket before he turned on the camera and clicked through it a bit. </p><p> </p><p>“Done,” Gordon stated as Sam ushered for the camera. </p><p> </p><p>“We will confirm, and then let you go.” Sam frowned as Gordon handed Sam the camera as Sam clicked through the photos. The room was quiet before Sam handed it over. “He’s good.”</p><p> </p><p>“Just fucking go.” Dean cursed as Sam grabbed Gordon roughly walking him out before tossing him out of the front door. </p><p> </p><p>“Make sure he leaves,” Sam spoke to security as they nodded and pulled him towards the gate. Gordon smirking back at Sam as he left with security. </p><p> </p><p>________________________________________________</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Castiel’s POV:</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Sam walked up the stairs sadly as John continued to cry on the ground. Mary attempted to care for his nose but John just kept sobbing like a mess.</p><p> </p><p>“D-... Did you find Azazel?” John asked as Sam shook his head no in tears. </p><p> </p><p>“I-I couldn’t find him,” Sam spoke looking back at the stairs, he had volunteered to find him...so his father didn’t have to find him. But they all feared the worst... Lucifer walked up the stairs and sat next to Sam panting. </p><p> </p><p>“I good boy.” Lucifer barked. Sam smiled sadly moving to pet him when Sam paused seeing Azazel trying to bury himself into Lucifer’s fur, content happy, and safe. </p><p> </p><p>“Azazel!” Sam gasped as John turned to him, Sam scooped up the hamster who blinked at them. John let out a happy sob moving to hold Azazel who was very much alive and uninjured. </p><p> </p><p>“Lucifer, catch. Lucifer, good boy.” Lucifer’s tail wagged. John moved to pet Lucifer.</p><p> </p><p>“Goodest boy,” John stated as he pet Lucifer. Sam kneeled petting Lucifer telling him he was a good boy before placing Azazel into his front pocket. Azazel curled into his pocket as John got up. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m so sorry,” Castiel whispered but everyone waved him off refusing to even comment on the apology more than you are fine, It wasn’t your fault, etc.</p><p> </p><p>“Let’s get your face cleaned up,” Mary stated now that everyone was safe. John nodded as they walked to the bathroom. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you okay?” Dean asked Castiel nodded softly. Dean pulled Castiel to his chest as Castiel closed his eyes just holding him. </p><p> </p><p>“So, you want your Christmas present early?” Sam walked over beaming, Dean and Castiel exchanged a look before Sam held out something. Castiel offered his hand to Sam. Sam placed a small...memory card into his palm. It took them both a second for them to realize. </p><p> </p><p>“Sam! You didn’t!” Castiel gasped happily before Sam couldn’t speak, Castiel hugged him in a mess of tears.</p><p> </p><p>“I knew where the memory slot was, so when he had me check the camera to check for the video, I took it,” Sam stated. “He’s not threatening my future brother in law and getting away with it. You can come out when and if you want to okay? He left with nothing. Your secret is safe.” Castiel smiled softly before he folded the memory card till he broke it. Castiel let out a breath in relief. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Sam.” Castiel pulled back before Dean moved to hug Sam as well. “...but I think it’s time for the secret to be out...but I’m glad it’s on our own terms…” Sam smiled back as Dean took Castiel’s hand kissing it. Sam paused realizing the twins were still up and turned to look at the twins kneeling to them.</p><p> </p><p>“Bedtime, we don’t want to miss Santa,” Sam spoke picking them both up. “...How did you know his name anyway?” </p><p> </p><p>“The idiot was talking to himself-” Adam spoke.</p><p> </p><p>“-It wasn’t hard to figure out,” Michael stated as Sam laughed and took them to their bedroom. Castiel and Dean softly moved to hug each other just holding each other for a long time before they went back into the room to retire.</p><p> </p><p>____________________________________________________________________</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Christmas Morning: Castiel’s POV</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Castiel smiled into his palm watching everyone taking turns opening their Christmas presents, Dean and Castiel had gotten the whole family gifts. Even Mary and John got Castiel some too. Castiel never felt so blessed to be here on Christmas, happy and so full of love. He was watching Dean open the last gift, which was from Castiel. Dean smiled softly down at the leather jacket Dean had been eyeing all year. Castiel was so happy to see Dean light up. </p><p> </p><p>“Is that all the gifts?” Mary asked looking around as she cleaned Christmas wrapping. Castiel glanced around getting up to help her clean up, turning his back to Dean. </p><p> </p><p>“Um, I think so,” Castiel stated not finding a single wrapped present in sight. “I think we are done.”</p><p> </p><p>“You forgot one,” Dean called behind him as Castiel turned to see what Dean on one knee. Castiel’s eyes widened as he covered his mouth to see Dean holding a black ring box with a beautiful black and blue band in the box. “...I wanted to ask you for a while...but I was always so scared to.”</p><p> </p><p>“W...Why?” Castiel asked as Castiel blinked away tears trying not to cry.</p><p> </p><p>“Because I was worried you would say no.” Dean choked. “You are just <em> so </em> perfect and I am just... <em> so </em> madly in love with you...but when you said you would say yes if I asked you to marry me. I thought...might as well shoot my shot.” </p><p> </p><p>Dean barely looked at him, Dean was shaking so badly in nerves that Castiel could see his trembling. Castiel immediately fell to his knees cupping Dean’s face as he pressed their foreheads together with love before pulling back just caressing his face. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Castiel smiled letting out a happy sigh. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes?!” Dean lit up as Castiel nodded again. “Really, you’ll marry me?!”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, Dean…” Castiel laughed. “I’ll marry you!” Dean moved to hold him pressing him into a loving kiss as the Winchester family clapped happily. Lucifer moved to join them, happy to lick their faces as Dean lovingly shoved him away. </p><p> </p><p>“Way to ruin a moment.” Sam teased Lucifer pulling him away from the love birds. </p><p> </p><p>“Kiss me too yes?” Lucifer panted as Sam kneeled to give him loves and kisses for being such a good boy. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, you are the goodest boy.” Sam started loving up on Lucifer with scratches. Dean ruffled Lucifer’s fur before he went back to focusing on Castiel. Happily slid the ring into his finger, which Castiel wiped his tears unable to stop crying. Castiel moved to hug him tightly just crying his eyes out. </p><p><br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Happy to fall in love with Dean Winchester over and over again.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>The end.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. The Wedding</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In honor of the Destiel wedding.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>“Dean! Over here! Look over here!” Paparazzi called the couple out walking out in the street. Castiel wearing his nerdy glasses, Castiel wore a light yellow crop top sweater of Dean’s band merch, The Hunters, and loose light blue jeans. Castiel sporting his black and blue engagement ring on his finger holding a lollipop as they walked through the paparazzi and their cameras. “Castiel! Over here! Castiel?! When’s the big day?!”</p><p> </p><p>Castiel looked at the back of his grumpy lover’s head as Dean walked with his hat pulled down and hood up. Sporting his favorite manga Supernatural t-shirt. Castiel couldn’t stop staring at Dean, his loving hand in his. Dean was grumpy, mostly because he hadn’t had his coffee yet. Which was the reason they were out and about. Dean loved and desperately needed his black coffee despite them almost always waking up past noon. Today was different though, today they had to get up early because they were getting married. Dean pulled open the door to the coffee shop opening it up for Castiel, always making sure his lover was first inside before closing the door. The paparazzi were left to stand outside to not bother the business as Dean stood in line. </p><p> </p><p>“Did you want anything?” Dean mumbled as Castiel nodded. “The usual?” Castiel smiled. He never had to tell Dean what he wanted. Dean always knew. </p><p> </p><p>“Good morning, Can we get a small black coffee and a large mocha frap?” Dean asked paying before he stood waiting next to the counter for their drink. Castiel eyes Dean with love as Dean pulled him close. Ever since they came out, their whole world changed forever. Castiel never felt freer. Castiel didn’t have a huge speech or anything. He and Dean just went on a date holding hands in public. They went to the city, they had fun. Castiel even kissed him in front of the public. </p><p> </p><p>So maybe Gordon had squealed to all the gossip columns for some cash when they robbed him of the photos and video. But they showed the world by their rules, on one of the happiest dates of his life. Out and proud.  Dean kissed the top of his head just nuzzling him with care. They did this every morning without fail as they waited for their coffees. Castiel couldn’t wait to marry this man. </p><p> </p><p>“Order for Dean.” The girl spoke before Dean turned to grab their drinks.</p><p> </p><p>Dean put a couple of hundreds into the tip jar before he noticed a woman shyly holding a pen and paper. Dean though always grumpy was happy to sign an autograph for a fan, Castiel turned seeing she was happily looking at the two. Castiel smiled and took the pen signing it for her after Dean. Castiel thanked her and walked away sucking on his sweet drink. The paparazzi went back to taking photos till Dean and Castiel got back to their car, Dean always making sure Castiel was in first before he got in headed back home. Dean cranking music on the impala as they drove back to the farm. Castiel took his hand as they drove, Castiel having to pull out his lollipop before he sipped on the mocha drink. Dean pulled Castiel’s hand up to kiss his fist. </p><p> </p><p>“So much sugar.” Dean teased as Castiel laughed at him. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s because I’m so sweet.” Castiel hummed before biting into his lollipop finishing it to focus on his drink. </p><p> </p><p>“Which is why I keep you around, one kiss and I’m hyped on sugar.” Dean chuckled as Castiel snorted. “I’m surprised we aren’t having a candy wedding.” </p><p> </p><p>“We are doing a rustic wedding.” Castiel looked at him. “So you can wear your cowboy hat…but if not, I would have...We could have done a Candyland wedding or Willy Wonka. All the candy.”</p><p> </p><p>“That is a shit idea,” Dean commented, taking his hand away from Castiel’s to get a sip of coffee. “I demand a divorce after the wedding.”</p><p> </p><p>“Fair.” Castiel continued to suck on his straw. “I can’t believe we are getting married today.” </p><p> </p><p>“And get divorced by tomorrow.” Dean teased. </p><p> </p><p>“Your parents are coming down early, right?” Castiel stated. </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, they are going to help us with the finishing touches.” Dean breathed as Castiel took his hand again. </p><p> </p><p>“...Do they know?” Castiel asked so softly that Dean turned to look at him. </p><p> </p><p>“That we are looking into adopting?” Dean asked. “No. I haven’t told them yet. I thought we can tell them together after the wedding. I mean we are looking into places and stuff. We said it would take as long as it takes to find the right kid that would fit.” </p><p> </p><p>“We have been looking for a couple of months now,” Castiel stated as his straw got stuck sucking up air and moved it in the cup. </p><p> </p><p>“I know, but the timing never felt right to tell them,” Dean mumbled, taking their hands away to drink his coffee as they drove past the security for the property. Dean parked the car in his separate garage before they got out. </p><p> </p><p>Colonel the german shepherd came running up to them like he wasn’t just with them all morning. Squishing his stuffed chew toy fuzzy bear as he walked beside them. That bear had been Colonel’s since he was a baby. Dean said when he first got him he let him go through the whole pet store to pick out what he wanted. Colonel picked that blue fuzzy bear and never let go. </p><p> </p><p>Dean kneeled to rub Colonel’s face as Castiel walked towards the house. Stopping when he noticed the back door was open. Castiel tilted his head confused as he turned to Dean.</p><p> </p><p>“Dean? Did we leave the door open?” Castiel asked as Dean stood looking towards the door. </p><p> </p><p>“No, why?” Dean stopped when he noticed the door as well. Castiel and Dean exchanged looks before Dean returned to his car trunk grabbing a gun from his locked lockbox inside. Dean cocked his pistol before he walked towards the house. </p><p> </p><p>“Dean, let’s just call security-Dean!” Castiel panicked but Dean had already walked in. Dean moved quietly around the house before he heard someone turn on their blender. Dean moved to the kitchen pointing his gun at the man in their apron, boxers, and boots. The man turned just as Dean put down the gun. </p><p> </p><p>“Baked Feta Pasta, anyone?”  The man asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Ash! I could have shot you!” Dean pointed angrily at the man who beamed. </p><p> </p><p>“Always said I was meant to go out in a bang.” Ash beamed as he turned to Castiel opening his arms wide. “Cousin-in-law! Come here and lay one on me.” Castiel smiled putting down his drink to walked over to Ash. Dean unloaded the gun making an annoyed face and moved to turn away to put the gun back. </p><p> </p><p>“How did you get in here?” Castiel asked as Ash pulled away. </p><p> </p><p>“You guys gave me access at the front the last time I drunkenly slept in your hedges after security wouldn’t let me in.” Ash beamed like it was an accomplishment. “Since you guys went for coffee, I made breakfast. Take a seat.” Castiel took a seat at the table, watching Ash pour some food delicately on a plate. </p><p> </p><p>Oh, Ash. Dean’s family on his father’s side. Castiel wished he could say he was sorta normal compared to his brother John who made youtube videos on his pet hamster Azazel. Ash apparently had a weird phobia, Castiel was always curious about it but he didn’t know Ash well enough to ask. </p><p> </p><p>“What happened to your pants and shirt?” Dean came back in as Ash beamed making him a plate. </p><p> </p><p>“I sold them to my ride for a lift here, Amigo,” Ash stated as he showed off. “Borrowed your apron to cover my nips hope you don’t mind. They are sensitive to changes in the weather.” </p><p> </p><p>“You can have it,” Dean commented annoyed as Castiel tasted his food. </p><p> </p><p>“Ash, this is delicious.” Castiel moaned as Ash beamed. </p><p> </p><p>“Why, thank you. I learned this on the TikToks.” Ash started feeling like a master chief. Castiel smiled as he went back to eat. Dean shook his head as he moved to take a seat. “The least I can do is make you guys some food for breaking in.” </p><p> </p><p>“The very least,” Dean grumbled as he grabbed for the fork next to him. </p><p> </p><p>Castiel’s eyes wandered to the name on Dean’s knuckle. Castiel sighed affectionately. ‘Angel’ stared back at him. Dean got it after he asked to marry him. Castiel even got his first tattoo, angel wings, and a halo around his belly button as sort of matching tattoos. Dean got the word angel because Castiel’s name meant Angel of Thursday and Castiel always saw Dean as his guardian angel. Dean noticed his stare which is why he moved to hold Castiel’s hand. Castiel smiled at him with care before kissing his knuckle. </p><p> </p><p>“So you love birds ready for the big day?” Ash asked before he paused. “...There isn’t going to be ducks allowed, are there?”</p><p> </p><p>“Why would-” Castiel started.</p><p> </p><p>“There will be no ducks.” Dean commented, noticing Castiel’s confusion. “...Don’t ask him about ducks-”</p><p> </p><p>“-What about ducks?” Castiel asked.</p><p> </p><p>“It’s not all ducks, it’s one,” Ash stated seriously. “There is one who stalks me.” </p><p> </p><p>“...Stalks...you,” Castiel mentioned slowly. </p><p> </p><p>“You know that phobia about the fear that somewhere a duck is watching you? He thinks it’s one duck in particular.” Dean spoke as Castiel nodded very very very slowly.</p><p> </p><p>“Look, it sounds crazy, but hear me out. When I was a kid, my dad took me duck hunting okay? He really wanted me to kill this duck. He was just floating there in the water minding his business when my dad lined me up to pull the trigger.” Ash explained. Dean made a face knowing where this was going, but Castiel just tapped Dean’s hand softly calming him. </p><p> </p><p>“Then what happened?” Castiel asked, mind blown and amused. </p><p> </p><p>“I pulled the trigger. The worst day of my life started then. Because I missed, I blinded him in one eye. The duck slowly turned my direction, blood pouring from his blinded eye, and was staring...menacingly. I knew then on his life’s mission was to kill me.” Ash finished as Dean stared annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>“Wow.” Castiel blinked. </p><p> </p><p>“Wow indeed. Now he stalks me. Waiting for the perfect time to strike.” Ash stated seriously as Castiel nodded respectfully. “Bastards got it out for me. I named him Nemi. Because he’s my Nemesis.” </p><p> </p><p>“Makes sense. I would have called him that too.” Castiel agreed before Dean sighed and eyed his cousin.</p><p> </p><p>“Ash, don’t worry. It’s all inside a barn. I made sure it’s very duck-free.” Dean whispered comfortingly as Ash nodded understanding. </p><p> </p><p>“Always got my back.” Ash winked and snapped towards Dean as Dean turned hearing someone opening the front door. Castiel turned to look at who it could be when he noticed the twins standing behind him. </p><p> </p><p>“JESUS.” Castiel cursed holding his heart as the twins blinked.</p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Castiel.” The twins blinked as Castiel gave an innocent wave unable to speak for a moment. “Did we scare you?” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes.” Castiel breathed. “Like any time I see you. How did you get in anyways?”</p><p> </p><p>“Your back door was unlocked.” The twins commented. “We unlocked the front door for our parents if that’s okay.”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course it is.” Castiel pet their heads and hugged them both when Mary came in.</p><p> </p><p>“Guys! It’s your wedding day, what are you guys doing seeing each other, It’s bad luck!” Mary asked, coming in as Dean got up to hug his mom.</p><p> </p><p>“We don’t believe in that hogwash.” Dean chuckled, pulling back. “How are you mom?” </p><p> </p><p>“Excited to see my babies get married.” Mary touched his cheek before turning to Castiel. “Love!” </p><p> </p><p>“Hey mom,” Castiel chuckled and hugged her. </p><p> </p><p>“Where’s dad?” Dean asked.</p><p> </p><p>“He’s unloading the car,” Mary explained. “Since we will be house-sitting while you guys are on your honeymoon, he wanted to bring the whole house..” </p><p> </p><p>“I will help.” Dean breathed moving to the front just as Sam and Gabriel came in. Castiel beamed as he moved to hug them both. </p><p> </p><p>“My groomsmen!” Castiel squealed, hugging them tightly. </p><p> </p><p>Castiel was so grateful to Dean and his family, his parents...weren’t coming to the wedding. Castiel’s overly religious family didn’t approve of him marrying a man or coming out. Castiel expected this...but it still hurt. Castiel had no one but his bandmates coming and their families. </p><p> </p><p>So when Sam and Gabriel asked to be his groomsmen, Castiel busted into tears and was so happy. Dean happily let them be Castiel’s support while Dean asked his cousin Ash and his father and Azazel in John’s front pocket to be his. It was all planned out. The twins were their flower boys, Colonel and Lucifer were their ring bearers, Charlie was officiating the wedding. It was a small wedding but it was going to be so amazing. Castiel pulled back as they smiled. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, Alright,” Mary spoke. “I can’t handle this blasphemy anymore, we will be kidnapping Dean to keep you guys separate till the wedding.” </p><p> </p><p>“Okay.” Castiel nodded as Mary cupped his face kissing him on the forehead. </p><p> </p><p>“See you in a bit!” Mary spoke before she eyed Ash. “Get in the car, Ash.” </p><p> </p><p>“Will do!” Ash stated taking the plate of pasta with him. Castiel watched him go as Lucifer the dog ran in chasing Colonel, the dogs enjoyed playing together. Castiel watched them go around before he hugged Sam and Gabriel again. </p><p> </p><p>“So what do we need to do?” Gabriel asked. </p><p> </p><p>“Well, I have our suits in my closet,” Castiel explained moving to the bedroom. “We need to bring our stuff to the country house. They have a changing room for us to get ready, we are going to have to double-check everything. Dean let me plan the wedding look, and I want to make sure it’s perfect. So let’s grab the dogs, suits, and head to the event.” </p><p> </p><p>“Sounds great.” Sam beamed as they went to grab the suits and dogs.</p><p> </p><p>_______________________________________________________________________</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Castiel got out of the impala, looking over the large dark wooden barn and country home. They had rented the land for the event. It was all private. Security kept the only entrance on lockdown making sure that when the people came they were invited. Castiel smiled walking towards the open barn seeing the barn decked out in the dining seating area. String lights were over the rafters, beautiful ivy and other plants welcomed the white and gold table cloths and brown chairs. Castiel smiled walking over to the Mr. and Mr. seating for the grooms. They had their own table alone in the back of the barn on a small platform. It was beautiful, Castiel smiled touching the fabric. </p><p> </p><p>“Mr. Novak!” A woman spoke as Castiel turned to see the wedding planner. </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, Anna!” Castiel spoke. “This is wonderful! It’s perfect!” </p><p> </p><p>“I am so glad you like it!” Anna looked around. “I saw your vision the second I walked in here.”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s exactly how I imagined.” Castiel shook his head as Gabriel gasped looking around. </p><p> </p><p>“This is beautiful!” Gabriel gasped. “Cas, it’s gorgeous.” </p><p> </p><p>“Come on, I’ll show you around,” Anna stated as she ushered them towards the exit. Castiel and Gabriel went to follow as the dogs bolted around outside enjoying the large farmland. “So we have the dance area in the front of the barn, that way people can finish eating and come enjoy the show. Over there is where the wedding will actually take place.” </p><p> </p><p>Castiel turned to look over walking towards the forest beside the farmland, they walked in a bit seeing flower peddles inside a rock-lined path. They followed it to a large tree with beautiful hanging lights that made it look almost mystical. Castiel wanted to cry just looking at it. </p><p> </p><p>“Cas, Dean’s going to love it,” Gabriel admitted, Castiel wiped his tears trying not to cry. This is exactly how Dean and Castiel talked about it being. </p><p> </p><p>“All good?” Anna asked giving his back a loving pat. “The best money can buy.”</p><p> </p><p>“And we have wedding goodie bags right?” Castiel asked as Anna nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“We have two bottles of water, Mini bottles of champagne, some candy, a hangover kit, a photo magnet of your engagement photos, and your yet released new album signed as requested by Dean,” Anna explained. “The bag is ever customized and perfect for each guest.” </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you,” Castiel stated as Sam met back up with them. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey, I brought everything inside. Also, Charlie is here.” Sam commented as Charlie came walking up. </p><p> </p><p>“Cas! Wow!” Charlie beamed gasping. “This is gorgeous! I can’t believe when I set you up this is where you two would end up!”</p><p> </p><p>“This is all thanks to you.” Castiel laughed as he hugged her. “Ready to marry us?”</p><p> </p><p>“It’s such an honor you asked me,” Charlie spoke. “Don’t worry, I got it all memorized.” Charlie beamed as Castiel hugged her again. </p><p> </p><p>“Everything is ready to go, go inside and enjoy getting ready.” Anna beamed. </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you, Anna.” Castiel beamed as Charlie took his hand leading him towards the house. </p><p> </p><p>“Where is Deano anyways?” Charlie asked as Sam and Gabriel walked behind them. </p><p> </p><p>“Dean’s at his bachelor pad with his cousin, dad, and mom,” Castiel explained. “His mom is superstitious. We aren’t allowed to see each other till I walk down the aisle.” </p><p> </p><p>“Ah, straight people.” Charlie chuckled. “Us gays are immune to straight superstitions.” Sam snorted at that. “Whatcha say, baby gay? You didn’t know that?” </p><p> </p><p>“Wasn’t informed.” Sam laughed. </p><p> </p><p>“You have so much to learn, Baby gay. I, an more advanced gay, will teach you my ways.” Charlie beamed as Sam chuckled at that. </p><p> </p><p>“Hey. I’m less of a baby gay than Castiel.” Sam commented. “I’ve been out since thirteen.”</p><p> </p><p>“Yes, but he beat us because he’s married first,” Charlie stated opening the door seeing a woman getting the cameras all set up. “Cas! This is my girlfriend Stevie! The one I told you about!” </p><p> </p><p>“Yes, hi!” Castiel moved to shake her hand. “Thank you for agreeing to be our wedding photographer.” </p><p> </p><p>“It’s no problem, I appreciate the faith.” Stevie beamed. </p><p> </p><p>“We have seen your work. It’s wonderful.” Castiel stated. “We have even seen your work with Charlie as your model.” </p><p> </p><p>“Oh, that was nothing.” Stevie blushed. </p><p> </p><p>“You made me look like a professional model in a dollar store.” Charlie kissed her cheek. “Don’t be so modest.” </p><p> </p><p>“Stevie, please do enjoy yourself as well. You are welcome to hang around and be part of the party. Just because we hired you, doesn’t mean we don’t want you to enjoy it.” </p><p> </p><p>“Thank you.”  Stevie beamed. “Would you mind getting photos of you getting dressed, so get in your white shirts and pants, when you’re ready just tell me and I’ll come in and take photos.” </p><p> </p><p>“Alright, thanks, Stevie.” Castiel smiled as she and Charlie excused themselves to let the boys change. Stevie paused hearing her phone ring. </p><p> </p><p>“I’m sorry, Charlie. I’ll be right back. It might be Dean with setting up the before shots.” Charlie nodded moving to help herself to the catering that was waiting to be served. Charlie happily having some cheese as Stevie walked out of the house putting the phone to her ear. </p><p> </p><p>“Why are you calling me?” Stevie asked annoyed.</p><p> </p><p>“Can’t a brother call his sister?” Gordon questioned sitting in his car down the road from the wedding watching through his camera lens, it wasn’t the best but it was what he could do. “Getting me good photos?”</p><p> </p><p>“Did you want to do it?” Stevie scoffed.</p><p> </p><p>“You know I can’t,” Gordon stated, he zoomed in seeing his sister pacing outside. “They have a restraining order against me for the break-in at their family’s house. If I am anywhere near them or their residence I will be arrested again.” </p><p> </p><p>“Then why are you bothering me?” Stevie asked.</p><p> </p><p>“I made sure you ran into Charlie to get an in. Don’t disappoint me.” Gordon stated. “It took weeks to get her routine down. Remember, this split is fifty/fifty-” </p><p> </p><p>“-You asked me to do this and I’m doing it. Fuck off.” Stevie hung up as she returned inside smiling softly at Charlie. Stevie came holding Charlie close as they waited for the groom and his groomsmen to be ready for their first photo shoot.</p><p> </p><p>________________________________________________________________________</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Dean’s POV:</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Dean sat against the rental car as John sighed eyeing his son. Dean wasn’t dressed yet for the wedding. He knew the time was growing closer and soon he would have no choice but to abandon his plan. </p><p> </p><p>“Are you sure you want to do this?” John asked as Dean nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“I got to try,” Dean spoke. “...Promise you’ll cover for me till I get there?”</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, but you are cutting it short,” John explained as Dean nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“If I’m late I might actually have a divorce coming.” Dean snorted as John smiled. </p><p> </p><p>“Alright.” John tossed him the keys as Dean gave him a soft smile. “Remember. Six o'clock is when the ceremony starts. You better be there.” </p><p> </p><p>“I will,” Dean called back as he turned to enter the car. John watched him go as Mary walked up behind him. </p><p> </p><p>“Should we be letting him do this?” Mary asked as John patted her back.</p><p> </p><p>“He needs to try,” John stated. “You look gorgeous…” John kissed Mary’s forehead with love holding her close. </p><p> </p><p>“I don’t know what he’s fucking thinking stirring the pot-” Mary whispered worriedly. </p><p> </p><p>“Did someone say ducking?!” Ash looked around panicked as Mary and John turned. “Is Nemi here?!”</p><p> </p><p>“No, Get in the car.” John and Mary spoke as Ash got the hint sliding into the car before they headed to the wedding.</p><p> </p><p>________________________________________________________________________</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>Castiel’s POV:</b>
</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>Castiel smiled nervously as he stared in the mirror, he knew people were already here for the ceremony. He had been trying to keep away from the windows, but you had to pass the house to get to the ceremony so he could hear excited voices. He was going to marry the love of his life. Castiel turned to help himself to some sweets when he screamed in fear seeing the twins standing behind him already eating cupcakes Castiel had in his room. </p><p> </p><p>“Hello, Castiel.” The twins spoke as Castiel keeled over holding his chest. “Did we scare you?”</p><p> </p><p>“Like always.” Castiel breathed. “Is Dean and your parents here?”</p><p> </p><p>“Dean’s not.” The twins stated. “But our parents are.”</p><p> </p><p>“What do you mean Dean’s not here?” Castiel panicked as the twins blinked. “...Is...Is he not here by choice?” </p><p> </p><p>“Michael, Adam,” Mary spoke relieved. “There you are.” The boys turned to their mother who hugged them. “Were you good for Castiel?”</p><p> </p><p>“Wait, we didn’t have them,” Castiel spoke as Mary eyed her boys. </p><p> </p><p>“We didn’t either,” Mary commented. “Where have you guys been and how did you get here?”</p><p> </p><p>“...” The twins said nothing exchanging looks. </p><p> </p><p>“...Fine, keep your secrets,” Mary mumbled as Castiel moved to her. “Go see your dad at the ceremony-” The twins went to listen to their mother and left. </p><p> </p><p>“Where’s Dean?” Castiel choked up. “He’s not...backing out is he?” </p><p> </p><p>“No no. He has something he wants to do. He should be back any minute.” Mary breathed. </p><p> </p><p>“What could he want to do so close to our wedding?” Castiel stated.</p><p> </p><p>“I promised...I promised not to tell.” Mary held himself as Castiel looked down and nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“Is he safe?” Castiel spoke as Mary moved to rub his arms.</p><p> </p><p>“Of course, sweetie.” Mary breathed as she moved to hug him when Sam stuck his head in. </p><p> </p><p>“It’s time. Dean’s here.” Sam spoke as Castiel breathed relieved as Mary pulled back.</p><p> </p><p>“Ready for me to walk you down the aisle?” Mary stated. </p><p> </p><p>“Yeah..” Castiel breathed with love as Mary beamed moving to walk him towards the ceremony. </p><p> </p><p>_________________________________________________________________________</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>The twins walked down the aisle as Dean watched them come down, the twins in their light blue suits. They were so good. They had practiced a couple of times before the ceremony and they did their part so well. Though they did still have too many flowers by the end of it. The twins exchanged looks before dumping out their flowers at the end of the path. Everyone chuckled at the twins. Dean watched his younger siblings tossing the flowers before they walked to the front and took a seat on the front next to Dean’s aunt. </p><p> </p><p>Dean glanced up when he heard his song to Castiel. Their song. Instead of here comes the bride, Castiel wanted something soft and beautiful. Asking Dean to record their first song he ever wrote for Castiel to play as he walked down the aisle. Something Dean had written him on their anniversary, hearing it always brought tears to his eyes. Walking towards Dean, Castiel’s eyes filled with tears as he walked. Pausing when he noticed two people he didn’t expect to see. </p><p> </p><p>He slowly turned as he passed the couple...his parents? His parents said they didn’t support his lifestyle. The ones that said they wouldn’t come and risk damnation being here? Castiel turned to look at Dean who smiled happily at him. How? How did he convince his family to come? Castiel had told Dean it was fine and he was okay with them not coming...but he lied. Despite everything, all he wanted was his parents to support him on his wedding day. </p><p> </p><p>Mary let go of Castiel’s arm once they were at the front, Mary blew them a kiss as she went to sit down with the dogs when they were needed. </p><p> </p><p>“We are gathered here today-” Charlie spoke as Castiel moved closer to Dean.</p><p> </p><p>“H-How?” Castiel whispered as tears slid down his face. </p><p> </p><p>“I just reminded them they saw you be born. Saw you take your first steps. Were there when you said your first word. First day of school. Saw your first concert...and after all those firsts...were they really going to miss the last and only chance to see their son walk down the aisle?” Dean whispered back as he cupped Castiel’s face wiping his tears. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you Dean Winchester, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to live together in matrimony, to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, in sorrow and in joy, to have and to hold, from this day forward, as long as you both shall live?” Charlie spoke. </p><p> </p><p>“I do.” Dean breathed as Castiel smiled at him. </p><p> </p><p>“Do you Castiel Novak, take this man to be your lawfully wedded husband, to live together in matrimony, to love him, comfort him, honor and keep him, in sickness and in health, in sorrow and in joy, to have and to hold, from this day forward, as long as you both shall live?” Charlie asked again this time to Castiel as Castiel nodded. </p><p> </p><p>“I really really do.” Castiel breathed as Charlie smiled. </p><p> </p><p>“Now the ring exchange!” Charlie beamed. Castiel and Dean turned to the aisle seeing Colonel and Lucifer panting on a leash while Mary held them waiting to let them go.</p><p> </p><p>“Lucifer!” Castiel called.</p><p> </p><p>“Colonel!” Dean called as well, Mary let go of the dogs who ran up to them happily wanting attention and love. Castiel and Dean pulled the rings attached to their collars. Mary called them back as Lucifer ran to her. </p><p> </p><p>“Sausage? I did ring! Now fuckhead.” Lucifer called to Mary as Mary shushed the dog with love taking their leashes and walking them back to sit where she was. </p><p> </p><p>“A ring is an unbroken circle, with ends that have been joined together, and it represents your union. It is a symbol of infinity and your infinite love. When you look at these rings on your hands, be reminded of this moment, your commitment, and the love you now feel for each other.” Charlie spoke as Dean moved to slide the ring on Castiel’s finger. “Dean as you place this ring on Castiel’s finger, please repeat after me. Castiel, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love with the pledge: to love you today, tomorrow, always, and forever.” </p><p> </p><p>“Castiel, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love with the pledge: to love you today, tomorrow, always, and forever.” Dean breathed as he slid on the ring.</p><p> </p><p>“Castiel, please repeat after me. Dean, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love with the pledge: to love you today, tomorrow, always, and forever.” Charlie spoke as Castiel moved to slide the ring on Dean’s finger.</p><p> </p><p>“Dean, I give you this ring as a symbol of my love with the pledge: to love you today, tomorrow, always, and forever.” Castiel choked up happily as he slid on the ring.</p><p> </p><p>“By the authority vested in me by the State of Kansas, I now pronounce you husband and husband. You may now kiss your soulmate.” Charlie beamed, closing her notebook as everyone stood starting to clap. Dean pulled Castiel towards him happily kissing him, everyone stood and clapped till someone screamed. </p><p> </p><p>“IT’S GOT A KNIFE!” Dean and Castiel broke the kiss to turn to see a duck with a scar on his face holding a knife in his beak quacking threateningly. People stood moving away from the duck who walked down the aisle. Ash stood grabbing for the knife in his pocket scrambling in front of the couple.</p><p> </p><p>“Nemi! This is between you and me! No one else needs to be hurt!” Ash spoke as the duck quacked at him, throwing his head around with the knife. Ash moved and ducked sword fighting him with the Duck’s butterknife and his pocket knife. The battle was...weird. Castiel and Dean exchanged looks watching a fight that maybe two toddlers could have been more entertaining in as Ash and this Duck slow-motion fought...with Ash making sound effects with his mouth like they were lightsabers. </p><p> </p><p>“...Um, so food will be served in the barn,” Dean spoke as everyone just stared blankly at the show of the enemies. “Just..uh, go around. Food will be served shortly.” Everyone nodded and just walked around Ash and his duck including Dean and Cas who went to enjoy dinner. </p><p> </p><p>___________________________________________________________________</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>“And now, for the couple's first dance as Husbands.” The DJ spoke once dinner was done, the cake had been cut and now...it was just their moment...their first dance. Dean and Castiel moved to hold each other as they spun slowly in each other’s arms. Castiel smiled into Dean’s eyes as ‘If you love her’ by Forest Blakk played. </p><p> </p><p>Stevie snapped a photo as Charlie walked over leaning against the wall with her as they watched Dean and Castiel dance. Stevie was getting some good photos, and Charlie loved watching her work. </p><p> </p><p>“So, does your brother still think you’re going to sell him the photos?” Charlie hummed as Stevie chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“Yep,” Stevie commented kneeling to snap a good photo. “Dumbass thinks I would actually fuck them over for him. At least it kept him out of your hair. I would have hated if he ruined this.”</p><p> </p><p>“Me too…So what are you going to tell him?” Charlie stated as Stevie snorted. </p><p> </p><p>“Say I left the camera cap on,” Stevie stated. “He thinks I’m an idiot anyway, so I love to play on that to fuck with him.”</p><p> </p><p>“I...want to thank you for being honest with me the second we met.” Charlie brushed some of Stevie’s hair out of her face. “You could have lied from the beginning and you didn’t.”</p><p> </p><p>“The second I saw you, I knew you were everything I was looking for,” Stevie stated as Charlie smiled. “...I’d be stupid to ruin that.” </p><p> </p><p>“I love you.” Charlie moved and kissed Stevie as Stevie kissed back in a quick peck. </p><p> </p><p>“We will now open the dance floor to whoever would like to dance.” The DJ spoke as Sam took Gabriel’s hand leading him to the dance floor. Even John, Mary, and Azazel the hamster slow danced. Castiel noticed something catch his eye as he ushered Dean to look behind him. Slow dancing was Ash and the duck. Ash now sporting an eye bandage and the duck in his arms quacked happily as they slowly danced. </p><p> </p><p>"Uh...Ash? What happened to murdering each other?” Castiel asked as Ash beamed. </p><p> </p><p>“We called it a draw when he got me in the eye.” Ash nodded with a thumbs-up as Castiel and Dean exchanged looks and chuckled. </p><p> </p><p>“Still want to be married to me?” Dean asked as Castiel chuckled.</p><p> </p><p>“The duck thing solidified the divorce tomorrow.” Castiel laughed as Dean nodded understanding. </p><p> </p><p>“No worries. Totally understand. It was a pleasure to be your first husband.” Dean spoke moving to leave but Castiel pulled him back into a kiss. </p><p> </p><p>“MY TURN, FUCKERS!” Lucifer the dog called as the couple broke apart, Lucifer jumped into Dean’s arms holding him. Dean grunted as Lucifer licked his face. “My dance! My dance!” </p><p> </p><p>“Sounds like your next dance is taken.” Castiel chuckled as Dean made a face. Castiel turned to walk away when he jumped seeing the twins. “Jesus!”</p><p> </p><p>“Did we-” The twins started.</p><p> </p><p>“Every time.” Castiel breathed, The twins blinked at him.</p><p> </p><p>“Cas, Can we dance with you?” The twins asked as Castiel nodded happily taking their hands. </p><p> </p><p>“I would love to.” Castiel smiled letting the twins take him a bit away as Dean slowly danced with his new dance partner... Lucifer.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p><p>
  <b>The end.</b>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>